Busted
by gghero
Summary: (Hardenshipping, One-shot.) An Aqua and a Magma grunt accidentally witness something they never should have witnessed.


**Title:** Busted

**Summary:** (One-shot.) An Aqua and a Magma grunt accidentally witness something they never should have witnessed.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor (?my sense of humor is so warped at this point that I'm unsure about this?)

**Pairing:** Archie/Maxie (Pokémon)

**Rating:** T+ sorry kiddos not for you

**Lenght:** 1192 words

**Special warnings:** none.

**Author notes:** Consider it based during the events of ORAS (picture them as their ORAS redesigns i know it doesn't matter a lot but I'm a sucker for them.)

Okay so this is a really dumb idea I had at like 4 AM and for some reason started bugging me all day so this is mostly a way to get it out off my system.

As it wasn't painfully obvious, I do not own Pokémon or its characters.

Also it's my first time writing for this pairing and possibly the only decent fic I have finished in my live so please be kind. Consider also that I'm not a native English speaker so prepare for the possible eye bleeding. Reviews are appreciated!

...

He was in. The young Team Aqua's grunt had somehow managed to sneak into Team Magma's headquarters without being noticed. It had been a hard way up but it was worth it.

He smiled, taking delight just imaging how he would return like a hero to Team Aqua's base, recreating the risks he'd took to get the precious and valuable secret information that would give their team advantage over their rivals. They might even ascend him after it. Hell, they would _totally_ ascend him after it.

He was lost in these thoughts as he crept his way through the base's dark corridors. The atmosphere feelt heavy and incredibly hot, thought the pirate, glancing sideways on every junction he encountered and quickly slithering to a safe spot.

He soon reached a huge black door with Team Magma's logo engraved on it in crimson red. He stared at it in hesitation before putting his ear to the door. He wasn't exactly sure about what to do now, so he'd better make sure that nobody was there when he started trying to open the door. The room seemed to be empty.

Suddenly, a hissing voice came from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

The pirate jumped in alarm and quickly stood up to face the newcomer. A Team Magma's grunt stood threateningly before him, a hand already on her walkie-talkie, ready to call for back up.

"Do _not_ make a move." She threatened, her other hand aiming at the pokéballs that hung from her belt.

Cold sweat started running through the Aqua grunt's forehead. He slowly held up his arms up in a vague attempt to show surrendering, though his mind was now busy trying to find the best way to get away from there. He was in a dead end of the corridor, the only available way out being blocked by his rival team's grunt, and he wouldn't risk pushing the girl aside, he considered glaring at her six pokéballs. Damn, he'd forgotten his at the Team Aqua's base. How could he have been so stupid?

Slowly backing down, his side met the cold metal doorknob.

Without thinking, he grabbed it, wishing that it wasn't locked. He yanked the door open and quickly stepped in the big, deserted room. It seemed to be a meeting room of some sort – a long black table surrounded by leather amrchairs occupied the center of it – but there was no time to stop and admire the place. His eyes widened as he saw a smaller door at the back of the room and quickly strode towards it.

It was locked. He turned around in desperation, but to no avail. The Magma's grunt was already just behind him, holding him against the wall and gripping his arms.

"I told you not to make a move" she snarled viciously as she reached for her walkie talkie.

Suddenly, they heard steps echoing through the corridor. It seemed like they wouldn't be alone for much longer.

"Oh no" the Magma grunt's face went suddenly pale. "No, no, we're not suppossed to be here _now_." Her grip of his rival's arms weakened as she drew back. "I'm in deep trouble if I'm found _here_!"

Steps grew closer with every minute. The Team Aqua's boy looked around the room. Well, he was indeed in trouble, but so seemed her. Before he could say anything, his wrist was grasped by the girl, who dragged him beneath a small desk in a corner of the room. A water cooler was placed just so they were out of sight from anyone who entered the room. They hid there just as the great door swayed open again.

"I can't believe we have to do this every time we need some... well, some _intimacy_." a low, irritated voice came from the entrance.

The Magma grunt's expression turned into that of confussion. Had she heard correctly what Maxie, her team's leader, had just said?

She shifted to peer from a small gap between the desk's leg and the water cooler. She saw a pair of red boots pacing back and forth the entrance area, but she couldn't see anything else. A chuckle came from the Aqua's grunt, but was straightaway silenced when a second voice spoke.

"You know it's the only way. It's safe to say that we – that _you_ don't want anybody knowing of this, right?" answered a deep, rough voice in a snarky tone.

Archie, Team Aqua's leader and the young pirate's boss, was to whom the second voice belonged. Neither of them liked where all of that was going. The Aqua grunt, in an attempt to get up and get out of there while he still could, was inmmediately pulled back by his rival, who whispered into his ear in an angry hiss "Are you _crazy_ or what?"

The pirate's protest was promptly interrupted by Maxie's voice again.

"Still, it would be nice not to hide like some... like some horny teenagers who just want to get off."

Both grunts realized by then that they were listening more than they would have liked to. Faces turning almost as red as the carpet beneath their feet, they looked at each other in a mix of bafflement and panic.

The girl's face started looking distorted as she connected the pieces in her head. All the weekly private meetings, how it was strictly forbidden even approaching the zone...everything made a twisted, almost sickening sense now.

The clicking sound of the lock was followed by steps against the soft floor as the bigger male approached the red-headed one.

"Are you going to keep whining... or can we already get to _it_?" said Archie suggestively

Whatever protest Maxie was going to say was soon silenced by Archie's lips pressing against his. The wet contact made the red-headed sigh into his mouth as he braced his arms around the pirate's neck. Archie, on his behalf, gripped Maxie's hips, softly massaging his abdomen with his thumbs.

They pulled back for air, both breathing heavily after the intense kiss. Archie slipped his hands under Maxie's jumper, the latter slightly arching his back at the sudden contact of his callous, warm hands against his cold skin. Maxie stopped him to remove the annoying piece of clothing, Archie doing the same as the red-headed walked towards the long table, sitting on it. The tanned man soon reunited with him and started kissing again, Maxie wrapping his legs around the pirate's hips, bare chests pressed against each other's.

The grunts stared agape at the bewildering situation that was taking place right before their eyes. The Aqua boy tapped on Magma girl's shoulder, making desperate gestures as if trying to say "What do we _do_ now!?" She shrugged her shoulders, peering in horror at the scene before finally turning her back to the two leaders and covering her ears, flustered. So did the young pirate. It would be wise just to wait for all that to end and then act as if nothing had happened.

Except that they would never be able to look at their bosses' eyes directly again for the rest of their lives.

...

The moral of the story is: never meddle where you shouldn't or otherwise your ecoterrorist organization's leaders could turn up and start making out and doing naughty stuff in front of your innocent eyes.

Reviews? Critiques? Thoughts? Petitions to make a smutty sequel from Archie and Maxie's POV? Feel free to share them!


End file.
